Friends for a Lifetime
by Ryann Winner
Summary: TK and Kari have returned from their honeymoon. They start to open their presents. They find really sweet ones from all the other destined, especially Davis. Not a Davis bashing fic. You may not want to read it if you don't like Davis, but I hope you


Friends for a Lifetime   
By RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Digimon. The song "I Will Be Your Friend" is by Michael W. Smith  
  
MY NOTES: First and foremost, I want to thank all of you who reviewed "The Way it Should Be". Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You are all so sweet. I do have a sequel I am working on.   
  
This idea has been floating around inside my head for awhile. I wanted to do one where Davis was portrayed in a good light. Hope you enjoy!!   
  
  
There were so many presents; the two had to pick and choose their way through the apartment. Well, only one of them did. TK Takaishi was having to be extra careful where he stepped. He didn't want to drop his precious cargo. Hearing giggling in his ear, he turned his head to the sound.   
Kari Kamiya, no scratch that, Kari Takaishi now, was being carried through her foyer by her husband. Well, as of officially a week ago. The couple was returning from their honeymoon. Kari had asked her brother to get one of the others to help him put all the presents they had gotten into their new house while they were gone. They did. Stupid Tai. I guess he never thought to put them out of the way.  
Venturing further into the house, they saw why Tai had stacked them where he did. Apparently the movers had come earlier than expected. They were supposed to come when TK and Kari returned, but it looked like they had come while they were away. TK heaved a heavy sigh and put his new wife down. They both walked farther into the room. The movers didn't do a very good job. All their furniture was just dropped into the middle of the living room. It looked more like a hurricane had hit it.  
"Oh well, I guess we start to work sooner than expected." The plan had been to just make do with the bedroom suit they had brought over and the kitchen table. Everything else was to be placed as the movers brought it in. But, as all great planners know, everyone must have a plan 'B'. It seems that these great planners were going to have to revert to their plan 'B'. And that was to just dive in and do it.  
"Well, my lovely moving lady, where do we start?" TK turned to look at his wife and saw her face scrunched up in concentration. He couldn't help it. He had to stare. Her hair had grown to where it just reached her shoulders. She had it cut into layers. Today, she had decided to pull up the top layer and let the rest fall in waves around her face. Her eyes were still the same dark maroon and could still show all the emotions she was feeling. Her figure had only improved with age. At twenty-two, she could still pass for seventeen. It had been a joke with the newlyweds during their honeymoon. All the bartenders and bouncers had asked her for her ID. They all thought she was too young.  
"Yooo hoo...TK. Where are you?"  
"Huh, oh sorry Kari. I guess I zoned out."  
"That's okay. I guess we start with putting things in the rooms they belong in. Maybe we should call our brothers and get them here to help us. Oh, and by the way, I am not just your moving lady, I am also the interior designer. So, you best listen to what I say." Kari pointed her finger at her husband. She was reprimanded by her husband. He caught the digit in his hand and kissed it.  
"Yes ma'am. And I agree, we should call the guys to help us."  
"Did someone yell help?" They turned around to see the subjects of discussion walking in the room.  
"Tai, Matt, what are you two doing here?"  
"We were in the neighborhood, saw your car here, and decided to stop by."  
"It's a good thing. As you can see from the looks of things, the movers came early. So, can ya help?"  
"Ah, I don't know." Matt stuttered for a few minutes. "You know how Mimi and Sora get when we're late getting home." Matt was trying to get out of it. He just wasn't in the mood for physical labor.  
"That won't be a problem." Kari came walking in from the bedroom with the phone in her hand. "While you two were out here thinking of ways to get out of this, I took a little liberty. I called your house Tai, and it just so happens that Mimi was over there. I asked if it would be okay if you two helped us. And can you guess their answer?"  
Tai and Matt both looked like their death certificates had been signed. They knew their wives' answers were toward the affirmative.  
"From the looks on your faces, I take it you guessed right. And to forestall your next excuse, TK, I hope you don't mind, but I found a couple of old T-shirts they can wear." TK shook his head grinning. His wife really was one in a million.  
Neither one could think of another excuse, so with forlorn faces, they accepted the shirts. Going into the other rooms to change, mumbling could be heard coming from both of them.  
When they returned to the room, Kari was organizing boxes according to rooms and TK was starting to move furniture where it belonged. Without even asking what they could do, Tai went to help his sister move boxes and Matt gave TK a hand with the furniture.  
After what seemed like forever, the house had obtained a semblance of order. At least everything was in its proper room. The placing of stuff would come later. Right now, it was late, and from the looks and sounds of everyone, it was dinnertime.   
All the pots, pans, and various other cooking necessities were still packed up. The only things in the freezer were TV dinners, and every one was too hungry for those. Tai came up with the solution: pizza. He even offered to pay for it, as kind of a welcome home treat.  
With pizza consumed and bellies full, fatigue started settling in. The two older siblings said goodbye to their younger and left to go home. The newlyweds were at last alone on their first night together in their new house.  
Kari took her turn at staring at her spouse. She could never get enough. He had only gotten better with age. His eyes were still the same shade of blue that reminded her of a clear mountain day, and his hair was still the messy gold she loved to run her fingers through. His physique had filled in quite nice. He was muscular, but in an athletic way. His muscles were built through years of playing basketball.  
Snapped out of her reprieve by seeing the object of her attention staring at her, she turned red. Even though they were married, and had been together for years, there were times when she still felt like the giddy schoolgirl around him. TK just grinned at her, walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom where he shut the door with his foot.   
  
The next morning, TK woke to find himself alone and the aroma of coffee wafting in through the open bedroom door. Putting on a pair of sleep pants and a T-shirt, he ventured out. He found his wife sitting at the dining room table with a mug of coffee in her hand. Scattered around her were their various opened and unopened wedding presents. She still got misty eyed when she thought of all her friends and how generous they were to them. She would have to remember that.  
Kari felt two arms around her neck and a kiss on her head. She smiled at TK as he sat beside her at the table.  
"I figured I would start on these this morning. As depressing as the thought is, today is our last official day of our honeymoon. Tomorrow I go back to work, and you start practice again." Kari was a photojournalist for a newsmagazine and TK worked with underprivileged children. They were starting their basketball season up. TK was, naturally, the coach. All the kids adored him, and he was equally taken with them.  
"Sounds good to me. Where shall we start?"  
"Well, I have divided up the pile. Some I had to open the card so I could determine which pile it belonged in. Over here, I have presents from relatives and such. Here, I have presents from friends. Finally, on the bar, saved for last, are the presents from the Digi-Destined. I don't know, for some reason I want to save them for last."  
"Whatever. It sounds good to me."  
With that spoken, the two got to work. Most of the ones from family and friends were items from their registry. The way things were going, with any luck, the two would get everything on the list. There were, of course, some standard other gifts. Things like frames and albums for pictures, candle holders, vases, etc.  
It was time for the Destined's gifts. After a quick lunch of TV dinners, (that was all there was available, everything else was still in boxes) the two began to open the gifts from the people they considered to be their dearest friends and family.  
From Tai and Sora, they received two bouquets of dried flowers in crystal vases made into the shapes of their crests of hope and light. The flowers were a mixture of pink, white, and green.  
Matt and Mimi had given them matching charms. They were obviously specially made. The two crests of hope and light were intertwined in silver on a gold background. On the other side was an engraving that said: Light is never without hope, and hope is never without light.  
Joe, who had lived up to his crest of reliability, had given them a box of necessary first year supplies. He had put in items such as a photo album, a frame, a CD of love songs, and candles. The box itself was a deep mahogany and he had had their names and wedding date, along with their crests engraved on a brass plate on top.  
Izzy's gift had been a laptop. Contained on the laptop was a slide show of different events in their lives. They each had pictures with their families, with the other destined, with their digimon, and finally with each other. Izzy had also made a special screensaver just for them. It was of their crests superimposed over a picture of the two of them at eight years old.  
Cody had given them a katana with their crests etched on the hilt. There was also a stand for it to sit on.  
Ken and Yolei's gift had been handmade porcelain bride and groom figures they had made on their honeymoon to Europe. The figures looked surprisingly like Kari and TK and were each holding their respective crests.  
Finally, it was the last gift. This one had to be from Davis. Opening it, they saw a picture in a frame, a CD, and a note. The note read:  
  
TC (just kidding) and Kari,  
Congratulation guys. Sorry I couldn't stick around for most of the reception. I'm just thankful my boss let me come to the wedding. Tell me about the reception when I get back. I can't wait to hear about it. I just hope you two are as happy as Mika and I. Although, I don't have a doubt you will be. See you two soon after I get back.  
Lifetime friends,   
Davis  
  
Kari picked up the picture. It was of the three of them at their college graduation party. The three of them had all decided to go to the same college. Around the picture was the most unique and beautiful frame either had ever seen. On the top center, was the crest of friendship. In the bottom two corners were the crests of hope and light. Between the bottom crests was the engraving: Friends For A Lifetime.  
Not wanting to break the mood, TK got up quietly and put the CD in. Kari moved over to the sofa and when he was done, TK joined her. After a moment, a song began to play, and as it played, the couple was each lost in memories.  
  
So many memories and so many miles  
The road that stretches behind us  
We've had some laughter and our share   
Of tears  
But all these moments unite us  
  
**flashback**  
"Davis, wait up."  
Davis didn't hear her. He just kept running and running. What he had seen had upset him.  
Kari eventually caught up with Davis at the park. She found him sitting under a tree with his head down. She walked up to him and he turned his face up to her. She was surprised to see tears leaving tracks on his face. She went to brush them off, but he stopped her.  
"Why, Kari. Why didn't you tell me? We're at least supposed to be friends aren't we? How could you keep something like that from your friend?" He said the last with contempt in his voice.  
"We're sorry Davis. We haven't told anyone, not even our brothers. We just started this relationship about two weeks ago."  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause it doesn't." Davis crossed his arms and started to cry again.  
"Davis, I truly am sorry that you found out the way you did." Kari reached out a hand and put it around his shoulders. This time, he didn't push her away. "I know the way you feel for me, and if things we're different, who knows, maybe. You really are a sweet guy underneath all that arrogance, half-wittedness, big-hair, shall I go on?" She looked at Davis, and he was fighting a smile.  
"Look, I appreciate what you're here trying to do. I do want you to know that I will always love you. But, not as you think. Sitting here, I began to think back over the years. I knew deep down that this day would come. Ever since I saw you and TK together, I could tell you were destined to be together. I just tried to fix destiny so it would be you and me. I was young. But, I grew up. I know it's hard to believe, but I did. Maybe I didn't show it because I was scared that people would like the new me even less.   
Anyway, I came to realize today how exactly I feel for you. I told you I still love you, and I do. It's as if you're my sister."  
"Davis, I love you too. You're so much like Tai. Maybe that's why I love you like my brother."  
Kari and Davis shared a hug and started walking back to school to meet up with TK and the others.  
**end flashback**  
  
I'll be your friend for a lifetime  
Against the wind and the rain of every season  
Won't walk away in the hard times  
I will be your friend  
I'm saying I will be your friend  
  
**flashback**  
"Davis, hurry up. We don't want to be late for our first day of classes."  
"I'm coming. Keep your shirt on TK. It takes a while to achieve beauty like this." Davis came walking out of the bathroom still fixing his hair.  
TK just rolled his eyes and mumbled "whatever."  
Just then, there was a knock on their door. Davis was the closest so he reached over and opened it.   
Kari walked into the room and pretended to inspect it. "I see that you two didn't kill each other or damage anything last night. I'm proud of both of you."  
The two guys just stuck their tongues out at her and the three of them walked out the door.  
They had all decided to go to the same college, and TK and Davis even decided that they would be roommates. It seems that ever since Kari and Davis had that little talk in the park, the three of them got closer and closer. Often times you couldn't see any of them without seeing all of them.   
**end flashback**  
  
Sure as the river runs to the sea  
High as the mountain that reaches  
You were there by my side 'til the end  
(And) helped me on my feet again  
  
**flashback**  
"Oh man, I am so screwed. This final is worth seventy five percent of my grade. I don't understand anything about chemistry. I don't know why I even have to take it. It's not gonna be needed in the business world. International Business majors shouldn't have to take it."  
"Quit you're griping. That's all we've listened to for the past hour." Kari was getting really tired of it. She was in their room and they were all studying for finals.  
"Maybe you'll have to use it to figure out what elements are found in the fuel of the plane?"  
"Ha ha. Very funny TS." Davis still used the mispronunciation of TK's name. He had tried to stop, but old habits died hard, and the funny thing was, TK started to actually not mind it.  
"Calm down Davis. I'll help you if you want me to. I was always pretty good at chemistry. Not as good as Yolei, but pretty good."  
"Speaking of, do you remember shortly after we went to the digital world for the first time how she almost blew up the chem lab at school." Davis said.  
"Yeah, a friend of mine that just happened to be in her class told me she was showing off for some boys that we're in there. She even said she tutors in chemistry, then she proceeded to blow it up. Needless to say she didn't get any offers to tutor." When Kari was done, it was a while before they could stop laughing enough to finish studying.  
**end flashback**  
  
I'll be your friend for a lifetime  
Against the wind and the rain of every season  
Won't walk away in the hard times  
I will be your friend  
I'm saying I will be your friend  
  
**flashback**  
"I can't believe I passed. Yee-haw."  
"Could you tone it down a little Davis. Some of us actually like the ability to hear."  
"Sorry TK. I'm just so excited. I passed chemistry. Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
Davis hugged the surprised boy. That's how Kari found them.   
"Is there anything I should know about. Should I be jealous of Davis?" TK answered her question by walking over and giving her the biggest, most passionate kiss.  
"Please. I just ate."  
"Oh right, like I didn't just happen to look over the other night and find you in the same position with Mika."  
"You saw that?"  
"Uh-huh." Davis' face turned as red as Flamedramon's armor  
"Let's go eat. I'm starving. That's why I came by anyway. Now that finals are over, let's go celebrate with a pizza."  
"PIZZA!!" Davis ran out of the room and toward the pizza parlor.  
"I guess that's one thing that never changes. His appetite is still big." TK took Kari's hand, locked his door, and followed Davis. Albeit at a slower pace.  
**end flashback**  
  
So in the valley walk on  
Don't have to face it alone  
Cause in the hard times  
We keep growing strong  
As we learn, as we live  
That we live when we give  
  
**flashback**  
"We're outta here." TK grabbed Kari by the waist and swung her around. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
"Hey guys, over here." Kari led TK over to where Davis was waiting for them. He had his arm around Mika. It seems they had stayed together these four years. Kari was proud of him. He really had grown up and found someone. She knew he would. He really was sweet.  
"So, you ready to party? College is o-v-e-r. Over."  
"Yep. Let's go put our stuff in our apartment and head over." The three had decided to live together until they all got settled in jobs or married, whichever came first. They had found a quaint little three bedroom not far from the city. Making their way to put diplomas, cards, gowns, etc. up they talked about what each had coming up. After they made their drop, they went over to Tai and Kari's parents' house for a graduation party.  
**end flashback**  
  
I'll be your friend for a lifetime  
Against the wind and the rain of every season  
Won't walk away in the hard times  
I will be your friend  
I'm saying I will be your friend  
  
Many other memories poured through the young couple: birthdays when the three would get together; reunions with the other destined; the weddings of Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, and Ken and Yolei. Even when Davis called them up to say he had just proposed to Mika and she had accepted; Davis' wedding: and finally their engagement and wedding. TK had proposed in front of Davis at the park. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Davis was even TK's best man (Much to the displeasure of Matt. He understood though.), and TK was Davis'. They shared everything together.  
  
I'll be your friend for a lifetime  
Against the wind and the rain of every season  
Won't walk away in the hard times  
I will be your friend  
I'm saying I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend  
  
As the song finished playing, TK and Kari looked at each other. Tears were flowing down their faces. These were tears of joy. At the same time, they reached for each other and held each other. It seems that the three were indeed friends for a lifetime. They have always and would always be there for each other.   
  
  
NOTES:   
Wow, that was longer than I thought, too. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. I got tired of reading all these stories where Davis was the bad guy. I just think he's misunderstood. Even if you agree or not, I hope you enjoyed the story. As always, read and review. God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
